Making a Decision
by Jedipati
Summary: Sam and Dean expected only death at Lucifer’s hands. But they were alive and mostly well, and now they had to make a decision- remain prisoners, or join Lucifer. Castiel is on the run, unable to help. They are on their own. Complete summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Title: Making a Decision

Word count: 2248 this part, approximately 6500 overall

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Lucifer (in a less then usual form), others

Warnings: Demons and angels, and their war, I suppose.

Spoilers: The end of Season four, and general ones for the series. Specific spoilers for Lucifer Rising.

Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Supernatural. Nor do I own any of the characters here.

Summary: Sam and Dean expected only death at Lucifer's hands. But they were alive and mostly well, and now they had to make a decision- remain prisoners, or join Lucifer. Castiel is on the run, unable to help Sam and Dean, for he is faced with his own choice. They are on their own. And the threatening war isn't helping.

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the first part of my first full length Supernatural fic. I hope you like it.

* * *

Lucifer wasn't what Dean had expected at all.

Oh, the first of the fallen was evil through and through, and was rather gleefully planning to take over the world. Satan had taken both Sam and Dean prisoner as soon as possible. But they hadn't been killed. Lucifer had been appreciative, since Dean had broken the first seal and Sam the last. Now, they were locked up in a small suite of rooms in a luxury hotel that Lucifer had taken over.

All the employees were possessed, and most people who came to stay left with possessed. Dean and Sam were the only two humans in the building most of the time.

Dean sighed. They'd been shoved in here by possessed bouncers the first night after the last seal had broken. Neither of them had resisted. They'd both been in shock; first from all the betrayals they'd suffered in the past two days, and second from the fact that they were still alive.

They'd spent the night huddled on one of the two king beds in the bedroom, unwilling to let go of each other. They'd only slept when Lucifer stormed into their suite and made a comment about getting some work done in the morning, and sent them to sleep with a hand to each of their foreheads.

Dean had woken up late the next morning, still clutching Sam, but feeling marginally calmer. His first waking thought had been _Lucifer was a fallen angel_.

After that first night, their lives had fallen into a bizarre pattern.

They were fed three times a day- excellent food, though they weren't allowed to pick what they ate- and Lucifer always visited them at least twice.

Beyond that, they were left alone to make their own amusements. They had a TV and plenty of books, but no computer or phone. Apparently, Lucifer didn't want those amusements to include contacting the rest of the world.

Still, it was a lot better then Dean had been expecting. He'd been expecting a repeat of his stay in hell, so almost anything would have been better.

But Lucifer didn't want to kill them. In fact, the ruler of hell kept trying to recruit them.

And yes, there had been more and more natural disasters in the five days since Lucifer had risen. But people were handling them.

Dean stared out the window.

At least half of the people he saw below him were possessed and the rest were oblivious to the demons' plans.

Alright, maybe that wasn't unexpected.

But Lucifer didn't want to destroy the world. Dean had already tried to bet Sam on just how pissed off Zachariah must be, but Sam wasn't biting.

Sam joined him by the window, his hair still wet from a shower. "I keep wondering why we're still alive," he said quietly.

"Yeah, me too," Dean replied.

They turned to look at the door. Lucifer had laid down some sort of ward that allowed demons and evil creatures to pass through, but kept humans trapped.

And even if they'd broken through that, they'd have to deal with half a dozen guards and then a hotel filled with demons. And all of it unarmed.

Dean snorted. Like that would happen. And yet, beyond the fact that they couldn't leave, they'd been treated more like guests then prisoners.

So, no, Lucifer wasn't what Dean had expected.

Sure, Lucifer was planning on going to war with heaven, but while it was clear that the angels expected and wanted a war that would destroy the Earth, Lucifer wanted to control it.

Dean turned back to the window; felt Sam do the same. Demons were flocking to this hotel. Everyday, more and more came, so that by now they were taking over the hotel next door as well.

Over a thousand demons, Lucifer, and two failed hunters of the supernatural in a hotel in the suburbs of Washington D.C. It was like something out of a bad joke.

Dean wasn't worried about being possessed, not much. He and Sam had been allowed to keep their amulets, and they still had their tattoos. Plus, Dean got the impression that Lucifer wanted them to willingly join.

But not even that was what made Lucifer so unexpected.

Sam sighed and placed his hand against the window. The ward sparked bright green around it, but he didn't move. He seemed to want to keep doing this, even though it hurt him. He'd told Dean that it proved he wasn't a demon. "I hate this."

"Me too," Dean said. "I hate not knowing if Bobby's alright or if Cas survived his fight with the archangels…"

"Or if anyone else even realizes this is happening," Sam added.

"There's enough signs that any hunter worth his salt has to know that something's up."

Sam finally pulled back his hand, shaking it out. "Yeah."

"How are you doing?" Dean asked.

Sam had been going through a much milder, but longer, detox this time.

Sam shrugged. "I'm fine," he said. "Actually, think it's almost done."

Neither of them had mentioned the issue out loud, but they'd quietly agreed to keep Sam's problem to themselves. They had talked about practically everything else they'd experienced in the past couple of years, and especially the last year, and quickly decided that both sides had done too good a job of manipulating them apart. Granted, the first couple of days their talks had escalated to yelling matches, and once to a fistfight, but they had started to repair their relationship.

"Glad to hear it," Dean said.

He glanced at the TV, which was showing CNN on silent, and frowned. There wasn't anything new since the last time he'd looked, but the news was uniformly bad.

Earthquakes and volcanoes on most of the Pacific Rim. Tornadoes and hurricanes, fire and floods. Wars were heating up.

But for the most part, people coping.

Sam picked up the newspaper that had been delivered shortly before he'd gotten out of the shower and flipped to the local news section.

Before he could settle down to read, a shadow fell over them both.

They looked up, startled. Dean started to smile and took a breath to speak. Before he could say anything, Castiel covered his mouth. Dean nodded slowly. Castiel was wearing the same expression as he had when he'd gotten Dean out of the angel's "Green Room".

Sam held himself still until the angel glanced at him and nodded.

"We must hurry," Castiel whispered. "Before Lucifer knows I'm here."

Dean leapt up and grabbed his leather jacket. Sam simply placed the newspaper down and nodded. Castiel placed a hand on each of their shoulders and closed his eyes.

Nothing happened. The brothers exchanged glances. "Isn't something supposed…?"

"Close your eyes," Castiel whispered.

Dean did as ordered, after a swift glance at Sam to make sure he did too.

Even so, Dean could still see and feel the flash of light as Castiel allowed his true form and power to show. For a moment he felt the dizzying sensation of freefall before it stopped.

"You can open your eyes," Castiel said softly.

Dean glanced around. They were still in the hotel room. "Uh…"

"Lucifer set wards around this room. I thought I'd still be able to get you out," Castiel said.

The angel looked tired. "No doubt, he knows I've tried, now."

"Then get out of here!" Sam said. "I… if you can, that is."

"Nothing prevents that," Castiel said. "But I can't leave you alone to face Lucifer."

Dean shook his head. "We've been fine for the past five days," he pointed out. "Besides, Lucifer seems more interested in recruiting us then in hurting us, Cas."

Castiel nodded once. "I see," he said.

"Cas, are you in contact with anyone?"

"I can find Robert Singer easily enough. And Chuck as well. If I could find Anna, I'd warn her as well, but she seems to have vanished completely." A flash of guilt passed over the angel's face as he mentioned Anna's name.

Sam nodded. "Tell Bobby to warn as many Hunters as he can. Lucifer wants to take over the world, not destroy it."

Castiel nodded. "I will," he said. "And I will find a way to get you out of here."

"Don't risk yourself," Dean said.

The door burst open. Dean and Sam threw themselves forward, hunter's instincts reacting to the sound. They separated and ducked behind the couch and the desk, hands going for weapons they hadn't been allowed to keep.

Castiel was already gone.

Dean watched as Sam peaked up from behind the couch. "What the…" his younger brother started to ask, suitably bewildered.

"Where is the angel?" Lucifer snapped.

"Angel?" Dean asked as he stood up.

Lucifer glared at him, looking like nothing so much as an irate executive. A female irate executive, and that was what made the fallen angel so unexpected. "Don't try to lie to me! I felt an angel try to take you away."

Sam straightened. "He's gone," he said. "He wasn't able to get us out of here, so he left."

Lucifer smiled proudly. "None of my oh-so-holy brethren will be able to get you out of here," she said. "You're going to stay in this room until you pledge loyalty to me- and mean it." She'd told them this before.

"Yeah, well, you're going to be waiting a long time for that," Dean drawled.

"I can be patient," Lucifer replied.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. He stepped around the couch and then flopped down on it.

Only someone who knew him as well as Dean did could tell that he was still ready to fight at a moment's notice, if need be. "Do we really have to have this conversation again?" Sam groaned.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, really. Let's just assume that you asked, we said no, you threatened us with torture or something, if we don't decide in a- what was it… week from now? - and we weren't all that impressed."

Lucifer stalked forward to stand right in front of Dean. One of the impressive things about her was that, even though she was nearly six inches shorter then Dean, she managed to loom over him. Over Sam too, if she wanted to. Dean supposed that it was just because she was Lucifer, a fallen angel.

"This is no game, Dean Winchester."

Dean stared at her. "Damn right it's not," he said.

Lucifer blinked, for once genuinely startled. "Then why do you joke about it?"

"Because it's jokes or gibbering terror," Sam said. "I'd prefer jokes."

"Me too," Dean said.

Lucifer huffed but turned away. "Why don't you join me? Unlike the angels, I haven't lied about what I want you to do."

"We were raised to fight evil," Sam said. "And yeah, so maybe it's been a little confused what's evil and what's good this past year, but we aren't going to lead an army against humanity."

Lucifer snorted. "You will," she said. "The two of you are perfect for the job."

"I like my job just fine," Dean said. "Saving people, hunting things. And things include demons."

Sam nodded.

Lucifer snorted and rolled her eyes. "What angel was it that tried to rescue you? The information I've received said that the head of the angelic army wants you both dead."

"Zachariah," Dean said. "Absolute dick, by the way, Sammy. Worse then Uriel. Actually wanted you to break the seal."

"I know, Dean," Sam said patiently.

"It was not Zachariah that tried to free you," Lucifer said. "If it was, I doubt you'd bother protecting him. So, it must be someone else. Perhaps an angel that does not agree with the leaders of Heaven's army?"

Dean didn't react, and that was enough for her.

"Perhaps, the angel that freed you from the pit, Dean? What was his name? Castiel?" Lucifer grinned. "It was him, wasn't it? It's a shame he didn't stay. He was created only shortly before my fall, and I do want to meet him. I never got a chance before everything happened."

Dean didn't say anything. Sam just shifted on the couch.

Lucifer smiled at them both. "If I could convince him to fall completely, then I'd have a perfect triad of generals."

Dean looked up at the ceiling. "For one thing, Cas is going against Zachariah because he didn't want you to get free. That's why Sam killed Lilith. He had no idea that it'd set you free. And that's why I tried to stop him."

Lucifer grinned. "I know. But you were all assuming that I wanted to destroy the world."

She glanced at them again. "I really only want to save the world from the overbearing angels. I'm not even all that upset that humans are my Father's favorite children anymore. Because I can understand why they are. Those of my family that can and do disagree with me are my favorites too."

The smile she favored them both left them with no illusions that she considered them to be among her favorites.

She turned to go.

"Oh, and if Castiel returns, let him know that I want to talk with him. I'll even go someplace neutral to do it."

She walked out of the suite without waiting for an answer.

Sam muttered something under his breath. Finally, he rolled his eyes.

Dean nodded.

There was nothing else they could do. Sam picked up the newspaper again, and Dean stared at the TV.

* * *

As a warning, I was unable to find a beta for this fic, as my normal beta does not watch Supernatural. Anyways, any mistakes you see are my own.

I am planning on posting the next part on Wednesday, and I hope to have this completely wrapped up by Saturday, well before the Season premiere on the 10th, when I'm sure this will be rendered completely AU. (But please don't tell me if it will. I'm avoiding spoilers.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all enjoyed part one. Thank you, everyone who commented! Here is part two of three.

* * *

Lucifer walked away from her guest's suite, shaking her head. "So stubborn," she said once she was certain there were no demons around her.

"One of the Winchester's most obvious traits."

Lucifer whirled around and stared at the man for a moment. Then she smiled. To human eyes, the man was unremarkable. Good looking, with dark hair and blue eyes, wearing a rumpled suit and trench coat. To her, that was merely a Vessel that he had taken so he could walk among humans. She saw who he really was- an angel, like her.

"Castiel, I assume," she said.

He inclined his head in confirmation.

She smiled. "I wanted to speak with you," she said.

"I have little to say to you," he replied. "But I suppose I cannot stop you from talking."

Lucifer merely smiled and led him to her own suite and the private sitting room. "My spies have told me what happened before I rose," Lucifer said once they were both inside and the door was closed. "Especially what you did and what happened to you because of it."

Castiel stiffened slightly. "I don't see how that's relevant," he said frostily.

She smiled at him. "I wanted to thank you. You are the one who pulled Dean Winchester out of the Pit. You kept him from becoming just another of my demons. I suspect that without Dean, Sam would have died months ago. And I certainly owe both of them. Without them, I wouldn't be free."

Castiel looked away. She waited until he looked back before smiling gently. "I owe you as well," she said.

He closed his eyes, both physically and metaphysically. "The Winchesters and I were working to prevent your rise," he said.

"I know," she said. "And I do understand. You were told that my rise would bring about the end of the world. I don't hold that against you."

She reached out and took his hand. He jerked back, but she didn't let go.

"Castiel, you are my brother, estranged though we may be. I want you with me."

"No!" Castiel recoiled. "I won't go against my Father's will!"

"Haven't you already? You helped Dean escape and sent him in an attempt to stop Sam- all against the will of the Hosts."

"The will of the Hosts- but I have faith that I was acting as my Father wished. I cannot believe that…" he shook his head. "No, I won't join you. I can't help anyone destroy this world."

"I don't want to destroy it either, Castiel," Lucifer said softly. "If I did, the world would already be gone. I want to save the world from the fate Zachariah has planned. But I need help."

Castiel shook his head. He was trembling hard. She could feel it through the hand she still held. But she could also see that even his wings, visible only to his fellow angels, were trembling. "Do not ask that of me," he said. "I will not…"

She sighed and shook her head. "You are not ready," she said. "Just like the Winchesters. Oh, those fools, Lilith and Alastair and Azazel. They should have spent less time provoking those boys and more time gaining their trust. If only Azazel had thought of what raising them would do."

Castiel jerked and paled. "That would have been a disaster," he said hoarsely. "The world would be gone, if Dean and Sam had been raised by a demon."

Lucifer paused. "I've already told you, I don't want to destroy the world. Neither did any of my most trusted- all of whom Dean and Sam killed, by the way." She chuckled. "Really, those two. How many of my demons have they killed or exorcised? And, despite everything, they're still just humans."

Castiel looked away. "They are men who have only ever tried to fight evil, despite everything," he said.

"What is more evil, Castiel? Trying to destroy the world or merely wishing to be free?"

Castiel shook his head. "I have been to hell," he said. "I know what the pit is like."

"Yes, when you rescued Dean," Lucifer said.

"You cannot tell me that what happens there is not evil."

Lucifer frowned at him.

He shook his head, pulled his hand away and stood up. "No, I can't stay here any longer," he said. Lucifer merely watched as he fled.

She stared at the chair he had been sitting in for a long time. Finally, she grinned slowly. Her younger brother would come around, eventually.

* * *

Chuck Shurley stared down at his cell phone. He'd punched in a new number, and was just waiting to call. All he had to do was push the call button. But he wasn't sure he had the courage to do it. He knew he had to. But this call… he closed his eyes and pushed the button.

Shaking, he waited.

"Yes?" The cultured female voice had been expected, but he almost dropped the phone anyway.

"Oh! Um… I… ah… I need to talk to Dean Winchester." He paused. "Please," he added, because it would probably be a good idea to be polite.

"What?" She sounded surprised and confused.

"Listen, I know that you're in the room with him. I just need to talk to him." Chuck couldn't believe that he was actually talking to her like this.

"How do you know that?"

Chuck swallowed. "I… I just do. It's what I do. I know these things."

"Who are you?"

"I'm… Chuck. Just Chuck. Please let me talk to Dean. Or Sam. That'd work. I could talk to Sam."

"Enough," she barked.

He jumped and nearly dropped his phone. But her next words were muffled, as if she had turned away from the phone.

"Do either of you know some fool named Chuck? One that might learn this number?"

"Chuck?" He heard Dean asked. "The… yes. How did he…? No, stupid question, of course he'd know."

"So, the Winchesters do know you. You might be a hunter trying to get to them," she said to Chuck.

"A… A hunter? Me? No, I'd never be able to do that. I… I'm not a hunter, I'm just a writer!"

He knew exactly what look she was giving the phone right now, and that did make him feel a bit better. Lucifer didn't know everything, thank God.

She sighed. "I see. And perhaps I can pass on the message?"

"NO! I mean… they wouldn't believe it if you told them. I have to tell them. I really… I don't… I need to talk to them! This is the only way I know how!"

She sighed and he knew she was rolling her eyes. "Very well," she said.

He heard muffled rustlings and then Sam's voice. "Chuck? What the hell?"

Chuck gasped and started to hyperventilate. "I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just ordered Lucifer around. Oh…"

"Chuck! Take a deep breath, man. Passing out is a bad thing," Sam said.

Chuck nodded, though Sam couldn't see him. "Right, breathing is good."

Sam chuckled. "Alright, calm down a bit."

"Right, right… I need to talk to you."

"I figured that," Sam said. "What's going on? Why would you risk calling?"

Chuck closed his eyes. "You and Dean have to get out of there," he said. "Zachariah and his crew are going to attack the hotel. If you two are still in that room, you'll be dead by tomorrow night."

Sam sighed. "Chuck, don't you think we haven't been trying? There's some serious spells here to keep us here until we… well, it's not going to happen."

"Listen, I know," Chuck said. "Of course I know. But you have to get out of there. The angels want to wipe the entire city off the map, since she isn't doing what they thought she'd do."

"Chuck, there are nearly a hundred thousand people living in this city," Sam said, horrified.

"I know!" Chuck said. "You know, I think Dean's right. Angels are dicks."

Sam chuckled mirthlessly. "Do you know any way we can… wait, hold that thought. What happens when the angels attack?"

"What?" he heard Lucifer ask.

"I… the city's just gone. All of it. I don't even know how they do it. Maybe what they were planning to do with Samhain?"

Sam sighed. "When tomorrow night?"

"By six."

"Maybe you can call in an anonymous tip, a terrorist attack on the city. Have the feds evacuate the place. That will save some lives."

"What about you?"

Sam sighed again. "There's only one way Dean and I are getting out of here. It's not a path I'm willing to take."

"Sam… I don't want to write your death again," Chuck said. "Especially now that I know you're real."

"I don't want to die again, Chuck. But I don't see how I can avoid it. Warn the feds, Chuck. But do it from a pay phone, and then wipe down the phone so they can't get any prints."

Chuck sighed. "You'll get out, Sam. You and Dean have to make it out. It's the only way the human race is going to survive. No matter what, as long as the two of you are alive, the human race has a fighting chance."

"You know that?"

"Not writing know, I just know it."

"I see," Sam said.

"Good luck, Sam," Chuck said.

"You too, Chuck. I hope everything goes well," Sam replied.

"Me too," Chuck said. He hung up before he would have had to talk to Lucifer again.

* * *

Sam stared down at the phone in his hands. "Sam, what the hell is going on?"

Sam looked up at Dean's question. "Chuck said we have to get out of here," he told his brother. "He said that Zachariah and the angels are going to wipe this town out, just like what they were planning to do on Halloween."

Dean shuddered and clenched his fists. "You told him to warn the feds, get them to issue an evacuation order."

"There's still nearly a hundred thousand innocent people in this city, even if a lot of them are possessed," Sam said. "They don't deserve to be caught up in the war between heaven and hell."

"He wanted you to leave," Lucifer broke in. "Who is this man? Is he clairvoyant? One of your allies?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Clairvoyant is as close a term as any. But he seems to be tuned in to Dean and I, our lives." He glanced at Dean, who nodded.

"He wrote a series of books," Dean said. "Very accurate books, telling about our lives, basically everything from when I picked Sam up in Stanford up to the day my deal came due. Then the publisher folded, but Chuck kept writing."

Lucifer nodded. "A prophet," she said.

Sam's eyes widened. "No! Chuck is just…"

"Don't try to lie to me, Sam," she chided. "I know these things."

Sam sighed. "Yes, he's a prophet," he admitted reluctantly.

"Complete with archangel protection," Dean added.

Lucifer laughed. "I can handle an archangel," she said. "But I'm not ready to go to war just yet," she added.

Dean glanced at Sam for just a second. Lucifer ignored them.

"Those self important, self righteous, foolish angels," she muttered. "The only they will achieve is the destruction of a city and the enmity of the human race."

She focused on Dean. "And you would still fight for them?"

Dean snorted. "No," he said bluntly. "But I'm not gonna fight for you, either."

She glanced at Sam, but he simply nodded at his brother.

"The angels would have you fight each other," she said. "They will kill you both. And where do you think you'll end up? You're going to die in an angelic attack, and you know what is coming."

Dean shrugged. "Way I figure it; I'd end up back in hell regardless. It wasn't like my bargain was for a set period of time. There's not even a chance that I'd make it to heaven. At least I'm going out still a hunter."

Sam snorted. "And after all I've done, that's probably where I'll end up, too. Besides, the angels have made it clear that I'm…"

"Sam!"

"What, Dean? It's true. Demon blood, remember?"

Dean just sighed and looked away.

Sam bit his lip.

Lucifer chuckled. "You are both right," she said. "You are destined for the Pit, as of now. And there, you will break."

Dean shuddered and his eyes glazed over briefly. Sam reached out and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "You're not there now," he said quietly.

Dean shook himself. "Yeah," he said.

Lucifer watched them sympathetically. "I'd change that if I could. I don't want to lose a pair of promising generals to the Pit for however long it takes for you to break. And even then, I wouldn't get you back as my generals. Just a pair of demons- though I'm sure you'd be a pair of extremely powerful demons."

This time it was Sam who shuddered.

Lucifer nodded. "You don't have to die," she pointed out. "I want you two as you are- human. Demon and hell touched, but human."

Sam shook his head. He was doomed to hell, but he wasn't going to just give in and join Lucifer.

She sighed. "I'll be back. It seems I need to move my troops." She closed the door behind her.

Sam forced himself to turn away from the door and sit down in front of the TV, which was currently set to a local station.

"Sam…"

"No Dean. I don't want to talk about it. If we do, all I'll be able to think about is you in hell again. I just want to know if Chuck will be able to convince the feds- or whoever- to order an evacuation."

* * *

Once again, this is unbetaed, and any mistakes you see are purely mine.

The third and final part of this little story should be out by Saturday. Thank you all for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

And here, ladies and gentlemen, is the final part.

* * *

Dean watched the local news closely as the evacuation continued.

"It's not going to be enough," Sam said.

"No," Dean replied. "Some people won't want to leave, and some won't be able to leave." He sighed. "I like the cover story Chuck came up with. Terrorists with nuclear bombs."

Sam shrugged. "Close enough to the truth," he said. "Just no fallout." He closed his eyes. "We've got to do something."

"We can't do anything," Dean retorted. "Except wait."

"And watch," Sam finished.

Almost simultaneously, they checked the clock. 10 pm.

* * *

Sam jolted awake. He'd fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV. Dean sat next to him, still asleep. The TV droned on in the background, currently showing infomercials.

Sam switched it to CNN, but the evacuation of one Maryland suburb was only making news as an item on the ticker at the bottom. He glanced out the window into the night. Most of the demon army was leaving. Sam didn't know where they'd regroup, and he didn't care. It'd be over for him soon enough anyway.

He looked at the clock. 4 am.

* * *

Lucifer watched as the last of her army, save for her bodyguards and the Winchester's guards, left. She smiled and turned to reenter the hotel. She'd be staying until the last possible minute, though the guards would be leaving soon.

She glanced at the clock. Noon.

* * *

Castiel watched from the corner as Lucifer paced.

She stopped and looked at him. "You're not trying to hide from me, are you?"

"It wouldn't make sense for me to try," he replied.

"That doesn't stop some of our brothers and sisters."

He smiled faintly. Yes, he was sure some of his brethren did indeed try to spy on her. "I have Fallen," he admitted heavily, his shoulders slumping as he did.

She smiled back. "I know," she said. "I could tell it the first time I met you. I'm glad you have admitted that to yourself."

He nodded. "I Fell because I don't want humanity to be destroyed. Nor do I want to see it enslaved."

She sighed. "In this war, it will be one or the other," she said. "Unless they choose to destroy all of us- and I'm not sure they could manage it."

He nodded. "I know. But I still side with humanity."

She sighed. "But what can you do against heaven alone, Castiel? They are the ones who wish to destroy humanity, to make a paradise for the survivors. I like humanity as it is- and all I wish to do is rule this world."

"Our Father would not want you to," Castiel said.

"Do you truly believe that our Father would want this world destroyed?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he looked past her. "The Hosts merely want to destroy this town. And for what? You and your demons will be gone before they can attack."

"The only reason I am still here is because the two I have chosen to help me lead my army refuse to join me. I'm giving them a chance to change their minds."

"They won't," Castiel said.

"They will if they have proof that I'm not the only angel who fights against the Hosts."

"They already know about me," he said. "They know I opposed the Hosts when I sent Dean to Sam."

Castiel's eyes drifted to the clock. 4:15pm.

* * *

Lucifer walked into the only suite in the hotel that still had anyone in it. Sam and Dean had spent the day following the evacuation and any other news they could find on the matter. It hadn't been going well, and there were still far too many people in the city.

"Maybe we can convince them not to destroy the city," Dean said as the door opened.

"How?" Sam asked.

"We're going to be the only ones in the hotel when they arrive. They might settle for just destroying the hotel."

They ignored her for a moment before Sam snorted and turned around. "They'd kill everyone anyway," he said.

Lucifer nodded. "They will. And they will attack soon. I can feel them mustering their power."

"Why are you still here?" Sam asked.

"Because I refuse to give up. I want you two."

"And I want to be on a beach in Miami, not trapped in a hotel about to be blown up by a bunch of destruction happy angels, but we can't all get what we want," Dean shot back.

Lucifer sighed and closed her eyes. "I am not giving up," she said as the wards around the room began to spark.

Dean tackled Sam off the couch and rolled so they were under the table as the room started to shake. "Dean!" Sam yelped.

"Stay down, Sammy!" Dean yelled back.

Dean flinched as the lamp nearby burst, spraying glass everywhere.

Sam twisted so that he could see the rest of the room.

"They're here," he said.

Dean nodded.

The wards sparked again. Both hunters were forced to close their eyes as light exploded around them. Dean knew that this was the end. He and Sam were going to die. He grit his teeth and held on to Sam, felt his brother's arms come around him. They'd go out together. He felt like he was falling as everything shook around him.

The light faded, and Dean opened his eyes. He'd expected to see the Pit, but he only saw the hotel room.

It was a mess, but basically intact. Dean blinked. He looked at Sam, who looked back, just as confused.

Lucifer laughed. Dean shuddered at the sound of her triumphant chuckles. "The Hosts cannot touch me!" she exclaimed.

Sam scrambled out from under the table, dragging Dean with him. "What… what happened? Was that the attack?"

"Yes, it was," Lucifer said. "And they did not have the power to destroy me when I am in wards of my own making."

Sam swallowed. Dean bit his lip. "What about the city?" Sam finally asked.

Lucifer shrugged. "It has been destroyed. We stand in the only part of the city that is still intact."

"Damn," Dean whispered. "All those people… people who didn't even know about the war."

Dean glanced at his brother. He recognized the tight look Sam returned. Sam was about to make a hard decision.

Dean nodded slowly. He had his own decision to make.

They turned to look at Lucifer, who wasn't looking at them, but at the man- the angel- who had arrived while they were distracted.

Castiel looked weary and unhappy. "There were still nearly 40,000 people in the city," he said quietly. "They don't… I didn't believe they would actually do this. Zachariah didn't even care about the people. He's just upset that they didn't kill you, Lucifer."

"Cas…" Dean started.

The angel looked over at him. Dean gasped. He'd never expected to see such a hopeless expression on Castiel's face.

"The Hosts have lost their way," Castiel said. He glanced at Sam. "You were right not to trust us."

Sam shook his head. "I was wrong to trust Ruby," he pointed out.

"At least Ruby didn't pretend to be righteous," Dean said.

Castiel winced.

Dean looked away from the angel who had saved him once before and at the angel who wanted his allegiance. Lucifer was watching the three of them closely. She smiled at him when she noticed his attention was on her.

"It is war," she said. "Heaven and Hell, with Earth as the battleground and prize, and humanity in the way."

Dean glanced at Sam.

"Castiel? What are you going to do?" Sam asked suddenly.

The angel looked at him. "I am on the run from heaven," he said. "Until Zachariah is found out, I cannot return there. Perhaps I never can return to the Hosts. And… I do not wish to be on my own."

"You've already decided," Dean said.

"You will have to choose a side," Lucifer told Dean. "All beings will."

Sam swallowed.

Dean closed his eyes. His entire life, he'd fought evil. "Saving people," he muttered.

Next to him, Sam sighed. "Hunting things," he replied.

Dean opened his eyes and they finished together. "The family business."

Lucifer and Castiel were staring at them as if they'd gone insane.

Dean wasn't too sure they hadn't. He looked at Sam. "Together."

"Yes," Sam replied, "as brothers."

As one, they turned to the two angels in the room.

The two fallen angels, Dean realized. He took a deep breath. There'd be no going back after this.

"What do you need us to do?" Dean asked.

* * *

This story was my first full Supernatural story (after a "five things" ficlet that I'm not sure I count as a story and a drabble which I also don't count as a story). I've spent the summer watching the first four seasons for the first time, which came with its own dangers- a bunch of plot bunnies. I wanted to get this story out first, because I'm absolutely certain that it will be rendered AU as soon as the new season starts, if it hasn't already been made AU.

That said, I'm sure I've got characterization issues to fix, particularly Castiel. However, like I said, this is my first time writing in the Supernatural world. I think I like it here.

I hope you've enjoyed the story and I'd really like to know if you did!

* * *

Oh! And bonus triple drabble, because while this story is finished, I wanted to see how Bobby would react to the whole thing. 'Cause Bobby is awesome.

* * *

Dean blinked as the world reappeared. They were not in whatever new headquarters that Lucifer had ordered set up, but Bobby's house.

"What…?" Sam trailed off as he and Dean exchanged glances.

"You boys should probably stop disappearing and reappearing in my living room," Bobby said from behind them.

Sam and Dean turned to face him, Castiel and Lucifer moved out of the way so the three humans could see each other without interference.

Dean shifted suddenly and looked at the floor. He did not want to have to explain this to Bobby.

"You two idjits went and did something stupid again, didn't you?" Bobby said.

"Yes, Bobby," Sam said.

"Damnit, boys," Bobby sighed. "What do we need to do to fix it?"

Why did this make Dean feel like he was a little boy trying to avoid disappointing his father again? "I don't think we can, Bobby," Dean said.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" Lucifer asked.

The three men turned to look at her. "He's Bobby," Sam said, as though the answer was obvious.

Dean had to agree. Bobby was allowed to talk to them like this. They deserved it, anyway.

Bobby gave Lucifer a quick glare before turning back to Sam and Dean. "What did you do?"

Sam winced.

"They joined me," Lucifer said.

Bobby eyed her. "And you are?" Unfortunately, it sounded like he had a good idea who she was.

"Lucifer."

"Damnit!" Bobby exclaimed. He turned and walked away.

"Um… Bobby?"

"I'll be in the panic room. You can come get me after the world's ended. Because with you two helping her, we're all dead!"

"I don't want to end the world, Robert Singer," Lucifer said.

The door slamming was the only answer. "At least he didn't shoot us," Sam said.

_

* * *

_

snicker

I have to admit, I keep getting ideas for this universe. However, I have no idea how to write Sam and Dean as Hell's generals. If I ever figure it out, you folks will be the first to know.


End file.
